Picture Perfect
by eL-ch4n
Summary: Her life was perfect. She had everything that she could ask for. Fairytale coming true was probably best to describe her life. That, however, would be changed after his encounter to turn her life upside down. MIMATO. AU. OOC
1. Prologue

**Basically, this is my first fanfic for Digimon and even though I knew that in the Anime/Manga, Yamato ended up with Sora, but still I found that this couple is rather romantic and that Sora matched Taichi better. No offense anyway **** (just in my opinion after all)**

**Anyway, if you find this plot is similar, I can ensure that I do not copy and will not do such thing, for actually I have already had this plot in my mind for more than years but just found the courage to post it now. **

**-x-**

**Picture Perfect**

by **eL-ch4n**

.

Prologue

.

"_If the world was perfect, it wouldn't be.__"__  
_**—****Yogi Berra**

-x-

Mimi Tachikawa had everything every girl could ask for. She had the look. With her long chestnut hair, which she liked to hung it loosely behind her back, her bright hazel eyes, her curved body, not to mention her beautiful face, she could melt any guy with just a glance. She was every girl's dream. Sincere was what she was made of. Kindness was her life. She could never leave everyone in trouble while she could do something to help. Her appearance was so perfect that no one could believe such creature could exist. Not only her appearance, but also her mind was something. Whoever said that beauty didn't have brains would have to reconsider it once again. She was not the smartest one, no, but at least she never got an 'F' for her report and the least she could get was a 'B'. Wasn't that mean something?

Then who would better compare the princess except the prince itself?

The prince's name belonged to a guy with the name of Taichi 'Tai' Yagami. It was not a secret that Taichi Yagami was the heartthrob for the entire Odaiba City. Being a captain of the school's soccer club made it no surprise he had an athletic body that every guy worked hard for. With his caring and considerate attitude, no wonder any person would like him in just first impression. He had the charm after all. Oh, and he was one year older than Mimi.

Her appearance. Check

Her boyfriend. Check.

Her family?

Tachikawa's family was well-known for the wealthy. They could survive for more than seven generations if they wanted. It was also a public knowledge that the school that Taichi and Mimi went to was belonged to the Tachikawa's family. They owned almost all the entire city and reached one of the ten richest people. Being the only child made her could gain anything she want in a blink of an eye, however, she didn't turn out to be so pampered (although sometimes she couldn't help it). Her parents also gave her all the attention that any child could ask for. Even though they were busy, they would always spend their time to celebrate important moments together such as her birthday, Christmas, and some occasion.

It did not mean just because she was from rich family, she had no friend or if she had, they just wanted her money or so. No, she had some people whom she could say her very best friend. She had Sora Takenouchi, Hikari Yagami and Inoue Miyako though the last two was younger than her, but they still accompanied her and help her to get through her problems (Hey, she was a teenager after all! And yes, Hikari Yagami was Taichi's younger sister).

Sora Takenouchi was the girl with the auburn hair. Although she was at the same year with Mimi, the former sometimes showed some maturity that her peer did not have. Thus, her role sometimes often relied as a motherly figure especially to Hikari and Miyako who were younger. Yet, appearance could sometimes be deceiving. She looked like she was some kind feminism, but mind you, she was the most tomboyish girl every girl could be.

Hikari Yagami. She was the 'cute' girl type. Her smile was the first thing you'd notice because she always had it placed on her face, which only added her beauty. Ever since her brother dated Mimi, the younger could not feel happier for she thought her brother just found the perfect one. She cared for Mimi and Sora like she would care for her own sister. After all, she had thought them (including Miyako) as her sisters and family.

Inoue Miyako was the most talkative one among the rest of the group and sometimes she was too bold, however. She was the 'gossip' girl, after all. She would be the one who'd know the newest information. She was closer to Mimi than the rest, possibly because she idolized Mimi so much. And don't forget to mention, she was the smartest girl at the school before Mimi. She could change a toast into a computer. Yeah, believe it, she could do that.

So, basically she had everything and she thought her life was just way too perfect that she could not ask more. She was a girl after all and albeit it sounded so cliché, fairytale seemed to be coming true for her.

That, however, would be thought twice after an encounter of a certain blonde lad, Yamato 'Matt' Ishida.

-x-

Theme : **Terrified **– Katharine McPhee Feat. Jason Reeves

Luph u

~eL-ch4n


	2. 1st Picture : His Encounter

**-x-**

**Picture Perfect**

by **eL-ch4n**

.

1st Picture

"His Encounter"

.

I know the situations that we do every week are all ones that I encounter in my life or will encounter.  
**-Patricia Heaton**

x-

Yamato 'Matt' Ishida was his name, a blonde guy with his gorgeous appearance. He was carrying his luggage at the airport, wandering around. It was a right thing to use the sunglasses to cover his bright blue eyes. He could not imagine how it would turn out had he not used it. Even without seeing his eyes, half of the girls there had been staring at him in awe. Geez. It's the pain for being someone handsome.

He took out something from his pocket. It was a cell phone. He pressed some numbers upon walking to the entrance and waiting until it was answered.

"Hello?" The other line's voice was soft and calm. It had to be a girl, he thought.

"Saa…can I talk to Mr. Tachikawa, please?" He said softly and by then he could imagine the girl's blushing. Who would not? I mean, after all he was Yamato 'Matt' Ishida, the vocalist of Lonely Wolf, the famous band over the world.

"Please wait for a moment, Mr. Tachikawa is having a meeting right now." For Yamato, it was translated like this, "Since Mr. Tachikawa is busy, why don't you talk with me?" He smiled softly although he knew that the other line couldn't see.

"It's okay. I'll call later." Without waiting for her reply, he had closed his cell phone. Sigh. It was going to be a long trip after all.

He called a taxi from where he stood and the taxi stopped in front of him. Before he could get in, a young lady with long auburn hair was cutting him. He was angry. No, he was really furious with him being cut like that. Scolding the girl, he pulled her behind. What surprised him was that, he could see a beautiful –yes, he had to admit she was really beautiful– young lady with his long auburn hair hanging loosely. He had to look anywhere but her hazel eyes to make sure he would not be captivated. But, hey, he wouldn't be called as heartthrob for nothing, right?

"Excuse me, miss, but I think this taxi is supposed to be mine." Maybe he was furious, but he had vowed to never say anything hurtful to a woman.

The girl pouted and Yamato couldn't help but thought she was cute. "Don't you ever heard 'Ladies first', Sir? And I believe I saw this taxi first. I even called for it!"

Never in his life, he was taken aback by a girl, a MERELY girl! _Spoiled princess_, he thought. "Yes, ma'am. But if I recall correctly, it was me who open the door first."

"Oh, sorry. I thought you're opening it for me."

The taxi driver pressed the horn because he couldn't wait anymore. "Hey, why don' cha get inside together, eh? If you don't want, I'll go to another customer."

Sighing again, Yamato tried to put his best smile. "Fine. How about we get in together? That way, everyone's win."

The lady gave him a look that was questioning whether she could believe him or not. After the taxi driver shouted again, the girl nodded. "Fine! But let me get to my destination first."

He thought about that. Why not? He didn't know where to go at that time and wandering around seemed a good idea at the moment. "Alright. Please be careful with your step, miss." He opened the door for her and with a quick look at him for the last time, she got inside with her luggage. He followed her from behind. Maybe, this day would not be so bad at all.

-x-

"What's your name, miss?" She heard he asked the question to break the silence between them, but she hadn't trusted him enough to give him her name. As a Tachikawa, Mimi – the girl's name – had been told to be careful with strangers even though the called stranger was handsome like the one who was sitting beside her.

"Silence, aren't we?" He said again. Mimi realized just then that his voice was enthralling and his face looked familiar, though she couldn't sure why.

She tried her best to ignore the question. "Miss?" This time it came from the taxi driver. "Where are we heading?"

"Please go to Odaiba University." She could feel the man looked at her with confusion shown on his face. "What?"

"Finally talking, missy?" He joked, but Mimi didn't like that. Hell, she didn't like when someone took a joke of her question.

"My name's Mimi and you better not take a job on someone's question like that, Sir?" Now that surprised her. She didn't know she could mad at someone like that. Well, she even didn't know that she was quite feisty herself.

The man chuckled lightly. "Name's Yamato Ishida, ma'am. Nice to meet you." Mimi looked at him once again from top 'till bottom. Suddenly his face became more and more familiar.

Yamato Ishida

Yamato 'Matt' Ishida

Then it clicked her. She decided to take a look for the last time before deciding that she was right with what her thought. "Could you be that Yamato?" She asked slowly, careful enough not to lose her courage before.

Without ado, he nodded. "Yap, that's me."

It was not supposed to happen. There, beside her, was the one and only Yamato 'Matt' Ishida, the vocalist of Lonely Wolf, the band that all her girl friends were fond of. She didn't quite like the song as rock never came to her, but she had to admit that his voice was beautiful and the owner of the voice himself was not quite bad. In fact, all her girl friends were fond of this band was because of him. They said he was handsome, gorgeous, and you named it. She had once come to their concert and watched him from a far, but she didn't think that he was nothing less different than any other vocalist that she had encountered.

"I see." She quickly turned back her attention to the road. Well, she didn't want to ask so much about him, not like she cared anyway. She had already had a boyfriend after all and to drool after another man was so wrong.

-x-

This girl was different, he thought. If anyone, she would probably jump onto him and asked him for his autograph or maybe a photo. But, it didn't take quite long for him to change his mind as suddenly she took out something from her sling bag, a pen and a small notebook. She handed them to him. Looked like she was nothing what he had imagined or maybe not. "My friend is a huge fan of you. It will be bad for me not to give her your autograph where I could ask you easily now."

A huge smirked was plastered on his face. "Fine. What's your friend's name?"

She thought for a moment like she was trying to find something. "Miyako. Please write it to Inoue Miyako."

He did what he had to and gave it back to her. She received it with a big smile on her face. "Thank you. That could be my gift for her." He replied with his smirk.

"Well, ain't you a good friend?" Since they were going to be together for a few minutes, he decided why not trying to be friend with her? Besides, it wouldn't do any harm for him especially since he knew that she wasn't really that fan of him.

"Excuse me, Sir?" The taxi driver interrupted her. "Did I just hear you right? Are you really Yamato Ishida, the vocalist of Lonely Wolf?" Yamato replied with his usual tone although he was slight infuriated with someone's interrupting him. "Could you please sign this? Please write it to Serah, my daughter. She is really a fan of you and it will be a very great present for her." He smiled and received the white paper the driver gave him. "Thank you, Sir. I hope for the best of your career."

"Thank you." He replied softly while returning the paper to the owner. "I wish the best for your daughter too."

"So, where were we?" He gave his fully attention to the girl beside him, Mimi. "Oh right, ain't you a good friend?" When she didn't reply anything, he decided to change the subject. It seemed that she was harder than every girl he had had met before. "You're coming back from holiday?"

Silence.

"Well, if you're going to Odaiba University, does that mean you're a student there?"

Silence.

Well, she didn't seem to be a talkative one.

"I'm sorry." She started. That was a shock. She was sorry? For what? "My parents often tell me not to talk to stranger and even though I've known your name, you are nothing more than a mere stranger to me. So sorry, I can't answer that question."

Now he understood the cold gesture she gave him. Hearing her answer made him feel that this girl was nothing more but a naïve and innocent girl, someone he hadn't even met before. "So, you're saying you won't answer it unless you know me better, that's right?" She nodded. "Well, urgh…" He was lost of words. Damn it! Why did he suddenly feel lost?

Suddenly she burst into a laugh. "Well, I'm sorry. It just… you're so fun. Really, you are so different with other singers I've met."

"Glad I could humor you." He mumbled softly.

"Oh, and for your questions. Yes, I'm just having my holiday. I went back from New York to visit my uncle. I'm not a student there, yet. The new semester will begin and after that, I will be."

-x-

It was so fun, really to joke at the famous Yamato Ishida. It was a very canon moment and she was a bit sad that she didn't bring her camera with her or she would be selling his shocked expression to all his fans. Probably could be a good scandal. Speaking of scandal, now that reminded her, she had to be careful once she arrived to her destination. She shouldn't be seen with him or it would affect his career.

"Oh I see. Then, why are you heading there if you're not yet the student? Why don't you go home first, you know?"

"Well, I'm seeing my boyfriend first." She stopped for a moment to see him lost in his mind. "Besides, I want to see the dormitory first."

He nodded slowly. "Guess, we have arrived then." It was in fact that they had arrived to her destination first and so, she bid him good bye. It wasn't like they would meet each other again, would they? It was a funny encounter if she could add.

"No, it's fine. I'm going to pay for it." He said once he looked her taking out her wallet. She looked at him with a 'Are you sure?' look.

"Oh, well. Thanks." She said as she got her things out of the taxi. She had expected that he would not get out of the taxi and helped her, but alas she was wrong. He even helped her to put her things in front of her dorm and left in silence.

"Thank you again." She murmured slowly. He nodded as a reply then headed back to the taxi.

After he left, she put all her things inside the room. It was nothing compared to her luxurious bedroom, but she had decided to do everything by herself then because she was not a child anymore and she didn't want to burden her parents more. She had to take care of herself and she could do that. No doubt about it. A knock on her door surprised her. Carefully, she opened it and found her boyfriend was there.

Taichi Yagami was her boyfriend. It was one of the reasons why she chose that university because he was there. Taichi was the same since she left for New York at holiday. His usual grinned was shown to her. "Hey, Meems, you should call me when you get here, so, I can pick you up at the airport."

"I want to surprise you, Tai. But guess, it's the other way now."

He laughed. "Well, I suppose you want a trip at the university? I will be a very good tour guide."

She chuckled. He never changed, she thought. Still the same loud Taichi. "Yes, thank you, Sir and I will be honored."

"This way, my lady." He acted like a gentleman, took her hand carefully and dragged her around the university. "Speaking of airport, Meems, who is that guy who helped you just now?" She could sense a hint of jealousy in his voice and she couldn't help but feel cute and hugged him out of the blue. That, of course, startled him as he stumbled. "Wh…What?" His cheeks suddenly blushed.

"You're so cute, Tai. Could it be that you're jealous?" She smirked to him.

"Wh…What are you talking about Meems? I'm not jealous." Even though he tried to compose himself, but he was failed to do that as Mimi could still him nervous.

"No worry, Tai. You're the one I love." She gave a quick peck to his cheek and she believed she could see him turned red like a tomato. "Oh, and he's Yamato Ishida, the vocalist of Lonely Wolf."

"Yamato?" Mimi thought it was wrong, but did she really hear what she thought she heard? Taichi's voice was calm, but it was mixed with rage and anger. What's going on?

"Urrm…yes?" She looked at him with her innocent eyes. Feeling nervous with the sudden tension, she winced slightly at his sudden tighten grip on her wrist. "Taichi. It hurts."

"Oh, sorry." Now, he was back to his usual self again. "Don't talk to other guys anymore Meems, you know how others see you." Mimi gave him her smile.

"Don't worry. If anything happens, I bet you'll be there for me, Tai." Her boyfriend only gave a small smile to her and the rest of the day was filled with him showing around the university.

-x-

"Tadaima (I'm back)!" She exclaimed happily. It was an exhausting yet wonderful day for her except the sudden encounter with that vocalist.

No one answered her and it was obvious since the room was so big and there's no one in that room, not even a maid. That was weird, she thought. She remembered the last time she left, all the maids were still working like bee and she couldn't find Gerald, the butler, too. Where are they? She thought.

Her cellphone was buzzing inside her sling bag. "Hello? Mimi's speaking!"

"Mimi?" It was her dad's voice and she was happy to hear that.

"Dad!"

"How are you?"

"Fine. Dad, what's wrong? Where are the servants?"

"Oh, well you see. Since you're going to move to a dorm without a maid, so, we decided to let them do other thing except helping you. That way, you can practice before you're moving in."

"Oh well. I guess that's a good idea." She decided to take her luggage to her room on the second floor. She didn't quite remember what she had bought from New York but sure it was heavy.

"Meems?"

"Hmm?" By then she had arrived to the front of the door. She was shocked to find it was unlocked. Probably the maid had forgotten to lock it, she thought.

"You see, we are having a-" Suddenly he was cut off by the sound of screaming from Mimi. She dropped her phone. "Guest and he will be staying with us for three months. Hello, Meems?"

She couldn't hear what her father had told her anymore because what stood in front of her was more shocking. There, in her room, was the man she had encountered before, Yamato ishida, who was half-naked and covered with nothing but a towel on her lower part. Looks like that day turned out to be anything but ordinary.

-x-

_To be continued…_

-x-

Thanks to **silvana94**, **Digi Next Door 007**, and **Eri :D **for your reviews. Lol.

Hopefully you all will like this chapter.

Have a nice reading ;)

Review please?


End file.
